


I Won't Teach You

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Prompted Works [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti is mentioned, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic-Users, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Short, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: Marvin goes to a fellow mage to learn a certain kind of magic, gets turned down and then tries to steal a book to learn by himself. This is the aftermath of that.





	I Won't Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a Marvin x reader with the prompt “I am NOT teaching you fire magic.”

We stood on opposite sides of the room, a standoff waiting to happen. He, the ever lovely magician that he was, was keeping me from my goal as he kept to the other end of the room. “Give me the book, Marvin.” I say calmly, cautiously making my way across the room only for him to walk away as to keep the same amount of distance between us. “Marvin, come on. Give me the book!” Soon, we began running around the room, me hot on his tail, again. I could hear him squeak out a ‘no’ while he ran, but that just made me run faster. His mask was quickly sliding down his face, blocking his eyes, which was causing him to misplace steps and stumble. So, naturally, I used that to my advantage and leapt for him, wrapping my arms around him as we both crashed into the ground. Marvin squirmed under me but I was able to rip the book from his hands, a small victory chuckle leaving me as I stood up. “Honestly, did you really think you could pull that on me?” His refusal to look at me said enough. “Why did you want to learn such dangerous spells in the first place? I thought you were fine with your usual stage magic…” My voice became a mutter as I wandered over to the bookshelf that originally contained the book in the first place, putting it back in its rightful spot and quickly enchanting it so it can’t be removed without permission. Why the librarian didn’t do that with all the more dangerous books, I had no idea.

“I need to learn more spells to defend myself and my friends from Anti.” Marvin’s words ripped through my heart as I heard the glitch’s name. The magician near me had explained what was going on with his friends but never mentioned who was going after them. Slowly, I turned to look at him as he sat on the floor, mask off, hair down and a puppy dog look in his big blue eyes. Marvin knew all too well how cute he looked like that but I steeled myself as I had a good feeling what his next words would be. “Please teach me the ways of fire-” I quickly cut him off.

“No!” I exclaimed, quickly making my way over and kneeling in front of him so I could look him in the eye. “I am NOT teaching you fire magic. It’s dangerous, can easily backfire and not to mention your track record of elemental spells… I still can’t believe you nearly drowned yourself with a light water spell. What made you think it was a good idea to shove your head into the water sphere anyway?” My eyebrow raised at him but he didn’t see it as his head dropped, his chin hitting his chest as he took in the bad news. “I don’t want you getting hurt, I care for you way too much…” My heart admitted, wanting to say more but I swallowed those words down and replaced them with something else. “Listen, I get that you want to help your friends but I want to help mine. If you go after him, I’ll be right by your side.” Marvin’s head shot up to look at me, tears streaming down his face as he watched me stand up and pick up an aged mask off of the table that was in the center of the room. “I’ll be your sword if you promise to be my shield.” I declare as I slip on my own mask, a canine to counter the magician’s feline.

I could see him shake his head from the corner of my eye as I adjusted the mask’s straps. It had been a good year or so since I was out on the field but I would do anything for the magician. Anything for my friend. Marvin protested my words, calling my plan ridiculous but after a harsh glare from me, he simmered down his words. “I just… He’s hurt so many people already, I can’t lose another!” Sniffles interrupted him as he tried the wipe the tears away, the mask never felt comfortable if the fact wearing it was wet. “I certainly can’t lose you!” Finally getting off of the floor, he made his way over. “There’s gotta be a better way…” Marvin’s words drifted off as I got closer and closer, lifting my mask off just to close the distance more until our faces were just about touching.

“I cannot be hurt unless I lose you. I will not let a simple glitch come between me and my magician.” I announce, letting my feelings through even if it was a cold filter. Feelings get in the way of things, I could hear my old mentor recite to me. I suppose I took that to heart as I refused to confess. Scarlet tinted the green haired man’s cheeks as he looked down at me, his eyes flickering with something I couldn’t read. “I will fight with you, no matter the cost.” Our lips brushed for just a moment, a gasp leaving both of us as we moved away from each other in shock. Marvin’s blush deepening and I could feel the warmth on my cheeks begin to grow as well. “I…” Lips on my own silenced my attempt at words, arms pulling me close as an energy as strong as the greatest kind of magic filled the air. It hummed and buzzed and it was a rush as we confessed our feelings with actions rather than words. Chuckles left us as we pulled away, taking in the glow from the other, foreheads resting against each other as our eyes met. A smile pulled on my face as I watched him, hope in his eyes but I knew it wasn’t just because we shared our love for each other. He was my soft spot and he was going to try and use that. Another, louder chuckle left me as I booped him on the nose before turning to leave, my hips swaying on purpose as I walked out of the restricted section of the library. “Still not teaching you fire magic!” I call out, almost cooing it at the end to make it teasing as well as a statement.

I was nearly out of the library when I heard him call out: “DAMMIT!” as he tried to pull the book from the bookshelf, only for it to refuse to move. I had to ask the librarian to confirm that afterwards, however.


End file.
